A Fitting Body
by Piwi-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION - On ne connaît pas la valeur d'une chose avant de l'avoir perdue. One-Shot. SS/HP. Slash.


**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de la talentueuse _**Skeptyx**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la modeste traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès à l'histoire originale en anglais et par la même occasion aux autres magnifiques fics de Skeptyx ainsi que d'autres traductions de ses histoires.

**Beta** : Alexiel_v

* * *

**A Fitting Body**

- - -

La bataille finale était terminée. Voldemort avait été vaincu et le champ de bataille était jonché de cadavres. Les personnes blessées avaient été transportées à Sainte-Mangouste alors que les partisans de Voldemort toujours vivants furent emmenés à Azkaban. Certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ainsi que ses sympathisants, étaient partis s'occuper de leurs amis blessés tandis que d'autres célébraient la victoire.

Harry avait été catégorique, il refusait de partir. Il était agenouillé devant l'un des corps.

« Vous m'énervez », marmonna-t-il.

« Comment pouvez-vous me laisser comme ça ? Cela fait seulement un mois que j'ai découvert que vous étiez des nôtres, et quelques semaines que... bon, vous voyez... N'avez-vous pas idée à quel point je me sens coupable car je ne vous ai jamais dit tout ce que je ressentais pour vous ? »

Il n'y avait personne pour entendre les lamentations de Harry. Ou plutôt si, il y avait quelqu'un. Un petit serpent de couleur noir ébène glissa sur le sol près de lui et commença à s'enrouler autour de son bras.

Harry le garda contre ses genoux quand soudainement il eut une drôle d'intuition.

« Est-ce que je vous connais ? », demanda-t-il en Fourchelang.

« Je suppose que oui étant donné que vous semblez spécialement bouleversé par ma mort. »

Le cœur de Harry s'accéléra.

« M... mais... comment est-ce possible ? »

Le serpent soupira.

« Votre sens de la déduction est épouvantable, Potter. »

« Aviez-vous réalisé un... Horcruxe pour votre âme ? »

« Oui. »

« Avec la mort de Dumbledore ? »

Le serpent soupira une fois de plus.

« Il me l'avait demandé et m'avait également dit que si mes intentions étaient bonnes, mon âme ne serait pas endommagée. »

Harry fixait le serpent avec admiration, essayant de digérer la nouvelle. Il caressa distraitement le dos du reptile avec ses doigts et sentit ce dernier se tortiller de plaisir.

« Je pensais que si vous aviez réalisé un Horcruxe et que votre corps était intact, votre âme ne l'aurait pas quitté. »

« Ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé de la sorte. Lorsque mon corps est mort, mon âme l'a quitté. C'était horrible, comme un sentiment insupportable de vide. »

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas retourné dans votre propre corps alors ? », demanda Harry.

« Car vous étiez là. J'attendais que vous soyez parti. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. »

« Je parie que vous m'espionniez. »

« Je dois admettre que je fus passablement surpris en voyant la peine que je vous ai causé par ma mort. Je ne m'attendais pas une telle réaction. »

« Allez-vous rentrer dans votre corps à présent ? »

« Il semblerait que ce soit la chose la plus sage à faire », dit le serpent, « Si vous voulez partir... »

« Non ! J'attendrai. Je veux voir si tout se déroule normalement. »

« En fait, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de rentrer dans ce corps en particulier », dit le serpent, d'une manière distraite tout en regardant le corps de Snape.

Il fallut quelques secondes de plus à Harry pour comprendre.

« Quoi ? Mais... Vous voulez dire que... »

« Pourquoi ne pas choisir un corps qui me _conviendrait_ mieux ? », demanda Snape.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Pas question ! Vous ne comprenez pas que ça ne serait pas _vous _ ! »

« Vous et vos amis me surnommez le connard aux cheveux gras ainsi que d'autres surnoms moins flatteurs. Ne pensez pas que je ne vous ai jamais entendus... »

« Hmm... oui mais... écoutez. J'ai beaucoup observé la manière dont vous combattez, la manière dont vous vous déplacez. Vous êtes habile, tellement adroit. Vous vous êtes entraîné pendant des années. Votre corps sait exactement ce dont vous avez besoin pour réaliser quelque chose et il vous convient parfaitement. »

Le serpent arqua un sourcil imaginaire et Harry réalisa qu'il s'était trahi en décrivant les attributs physiques de Snape de manière si enthousiaste.

« Hmm bon », siffla le serpent, « Je crois que je devrais mourir plus souvent, juste pour vous entendre parler de mon corps avec une si grande admiration. »

Le corps du petit serpent devint flou pendant un moment et le corps de Snape se réveilla. Très doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et s'assit sur le sol à côté de Harry. Le serpent glissa sur le sol d'un air effrayé.

Les yeux de Snape rencontrèrent ceux de Harry.

« Êtes-vous satisfait à présent ? »

Harry acquiesça. Snape se leva et Harry fit de même. Ce dernier toucha le torse de Snape avec la paume de sa main, prétendant vouloir sentir son cœur. Alors, pour le plus grand plaisir de Harry, Snape entoura sa taille de son bras et le serra contre lui comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le laisser partir. Snape enfouit alors sa tête dans le creux du cou du jeune sorcier.

« Je pensais vous avoir perdu pour toujours », dit Harry, laissant finalement place aux émotions qu'il avait ressenties.

Snape plaça sa main sur la joue de Harry, son pouce la frôlant doucement. Ce dernier soupira sous cette caresse. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et Harry émit un petit bruit de contentement. Les lèvres de Snape étaient douces et chaudes lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent les siennes. Harry laissa glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Snape et là, ce fut lui qui gémit, entrouvrant sa bouche et permettant ainsi à Harry de l'explorer. Leurs corps se fondaient parfaitement l'un dans l'autre.

Le baiser se termina lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent doucement, puis Snape vint caresser d'un frôlement de doigt la bouche de Harry.

« Harry », chuchota Snape, « Tu es tellement jeune... aimes-tu réellement ce vieux corps ? »

« Oh que oui, mais je devrais peut-être l'essayer un peu plus avant de me décider », dit Harry, en affichant un sourire aguicheur avant de s'emparer à nouveau des lèvres de Snape pour un autre baiser.

-

_The end_

-

* * *

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !_ **


End file.
